bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slayer
The Slayer is the twenty-sixth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 31, 2000, and is the fifty-first episode in production. Synopsis Tracking down NOS-4-A2 in the "energy vampire buffet" of Tradeworld, Buzz and XR rely on the help of an impulsive young street-smart girl named Savy, who has her own score to settle with the energy-draining enemy. Plot The episode begins with Buzz and XR helping Junior Space Rangers with "Operation: Desert Storm", in which they attempt to get their toughest customer, Commander Nebula himself, to buy their cookies right after dinner. Ultimately, it doesn't work because the Commander eats his dessert before dinner, leading to a brief lecture on always knowing their customers, but Buzz congratulates the effort before dismissing the children of the troop to do their best with other customers (XR insists on pushing the macaroons due to over-stock). Once the children leave and it's just the Rangers, Commander Nebula tells Buzz that NOS-4-A2 has escaped from prison and a strong lead claims the energy vampire is in Tradeworld. While getting aboard a spaceship to said planet, Buzz is about to contact Booster and Mira for backup, but XR, who has handled NOS-4-A2 before, claims that backup is unneeded, and just the two of them can wrap up the case and be back "in time for (tonight's) poker game". Buzz gets upset at the news that there is gambling aboard Star Command, and puts up with XR's long-winded speech that his attempts to join the game are merely a sting-operation... though the amount of poker chips he drops aboard their spaceship insist otherwise. Meanwhile, after escaping a bunch of "free-loaners", a soda-vending robot gets attacked and drained by NOS-4-A2, but just as the helpless machine shuts down, a female pre-teen street-punk chases off the energy vampire with a plazooka (judging by how NOS-4-A2 reacts, this isn't the first time this character ruined one of his meals). Soon, Buzz and XR arrive in Tradeworld to witness the victim of the attack, though still functioning well enough to just barely explain what happened, get loaded aboard a repair-ambulance. Upon scans picking up the plazooka residue (and other residues found in an alleyway), the two Space Rangers know that there are three players in this case: the vending machine, the energy vampire, and someone else. Since the entire planet is a ball of energy, NOS-4-A2 proves himself to be hard to track, but the energy vampire wastes no time in letting his presence be known to XR for the sake of revenge (due to a randometer in the enemy's power grid, XR can't just drain NOS-4-A2 like he did last time). Due to an old lady crossing the sky-way, Buzz is almost too late to save XR, but the punk from earlier blasts NOS-4-A2, causing the energy vampire to escape into the sewers, leaving poor XR flat-lining and near a permanent shutdown! Thankfully, the girl who saved the robotic Space Ranger knows a lot about machines, and her efforts to find the exelery-reboot switch (despite complaints that nobody puts buttons in the front anymore) keeps XR functioning long enough for Buzz to find them. At first, Buzz thinks she is looting, but after she explains what she is doing and Buzz recognizes her illegal weapon, they make an alliance to save XR, who needs to be recharged before he loses his memory files, and this girl just so happens to have a charging system strong enough to entice the Black Market at her makeshift "penthouse". It is upon recharging XR to the point of reactivation that the girl introduces herself as Savy SL2. Buzz claims that her last name is odd, and XR mistakes her for an android when she says that her parents are robots, all leading up to her admitting that she's adopted and that the energy vampire returned her to being an orphan (she also claimed XR reminds her of her father, as they both have eyes of the CV-22 series). During that conversation, XR accidentally discovers, and is almost hurt by, the cross-shaped de-energizing system that Savy invented to shut down NOS-4-A2 once and for all, only to find it has no effect on the monster. XR tells her that he didn't see the use of a randometer coming either; according to Buzz, XR has never even heard of the device before... but Savy has, and figures that plugging her device into the randometer might be all it takes so her "plan", as seemingly always, is: find him, and slay him. Buzz doubts that that is really a plan, but the two Space Rangers team up with the slayer anyway, taking her to the sewer opening that NOS-4-A2 flew in, leaving a trail of cervo-fluid--and a frightening robot graveyard--behind him for the three to follow, only to find an empty transportation coffin and clear evidence that the monster replaced his cervo-pump and is out feeding again. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *XR *NOS-4-A2 *Savy SL2 *Commander Nebula *Booster Munchapper (mentioned only) *Mira Nova (mentioned only) Quotes Under construction. Trivia *"Operation Desert Storm" is a clear reference to the real life Operation Desert Storm, aka "The First Gulf War". *This is one of the few episodes where Booster and Mira Nova don't appear, making Buzz and XR the only two characters to appear in every episode. However, they are mentioned. Errors Under construction. Voice Actors *Joe Alaskey as Soda Vendbot and Newspaper Vendbot *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Craig Ferguson as NOS-4-A2 *Tress MacNeille as Old Lady Alien, Mrs. SL2, and Robot Washing Machine *Larry Miller as XR *Paul Rugg as Guard *Cree Summer as Savy SL2 *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGM Production Details Under construction. Category:Episodes